


not accessible by road

by Banbury



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic facing "interchanges"</p>
            </blockquote>





	not accessible by road

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was written for the 3rd round of smallfandomfest in 2008, prompt: trust.  
> There are some spoilers for the first "TF&tF" film. Many Thanks to wonderful noctuabunda on lj for thoughtful and helpful beta.

**  
_T-junction_   
**

Dominic Toretto wasn’t an easily surprised person. Or impressed, come to think of it. However, he was surprised to see that fair haired head perched on a hand across the counter of his sister for the fifth day in a row. And he was even more impressed to find out that he was really pleased to see that guy today. He’d even waited for him to show though he hadn’t realize it before.

Dom sat at the back of the shop looking at them from time to time. He didn’t make a move even when Leon started the fight.

The second big surprise of the day was to find himself eyes to bright blue eyes, he hadn’t even realized he’d darted off his chair once Mia began to shout.

Dom found a hesitant question in these eyes, sort of hope not to be thrown out; and courage, as of a boy who wanted to prove himself before his mates; and something else, strangely familiar and unrecognizable at the same time, something demanding attention, but more important – understanding and trust.

It was only much later, lying in a drowse after that crazy night, Dominic Toretto realized _what_ else he’d seen in Brian’s eyes.

T-junction.

He couldn’t go through him. He had to find a way to go with him. Either left or right. Which way exactly didn’t even matter at the moment. What mattered, and the thought startled him, _‘with him’_.

 **  
_R & B_   
**

One could say they were dancing around each other. Or _with_ each other. If one was astute enough.

Or observant.

Lucky for Dom and Bri nobody among their friends were. There were too many things going around to pay any extra attention to the way of communication between two men. What to think of one or two additional smiles; of passing touches, a bit too many to be only passing; of strangely quick friendship.

They weren’t even aware of it themselves, to be honest. It was like background music (or the sound of an engine, if you’d ask Dom to find a synonym) – you don’t hear it unless it stops abruptly.

 **  
_U-turn_   
**

The one thing Dominic Toretto hated more than losing was being helpless. He felt the minutes ticking out while his world was crumpling apart around him. The helicopter’s backbreaking noise seemed to be the appropriate accompaniment to the sinking feeling that suddenly overwhelmed him. There was nothing he could do about it all. Nothing at all.  
He turned his attention back to Mia and Brian. There was the same oppressive atmosphere he felt for himself. Bri was talking to somebody on the phone. The word “officer” went unregistered … for a second … and then Dom made himself listen to the conversation attentively…

“Officer Brian O’Connor”.

The other thing Dominic Toretto hated more than to lose was to find his judgment wrong. He had always believed himself to know a thing or two about human nature. To find out that Bri was actually a police officer undercover was … disturbing, to say the least.  
The only good thing about it was that looking in Bri’s face now he found his way out off the T-junction.

He could turn his back to Bri.

 **  
_S.O.B_   
**

He missed small touches. He hadn’t been aware of it before he settled down in that godforsaken corner of Mexico with Letty and Leon and found himself strangely alone. He craved for Bri’s Hollywood smile and sudden glances from under the brows. He longed to feel soft fair hair under his palm.

Dom turned his hands palms up and sat for some time staring at them. He actually felt them itching.

He went out and made himself comfortable on the terrace. The gas station and repair shop they had settled down in for now was at the town gates. Actually, near the exit from a huge interchange on a freeway.

There were many ‘turns’ of all kinds.

Dom liked to watch it muttering _‘s.o.b’_ under his breath. He thought about a lot of things. The only one he didn’t want to think about was whom he addressed this way – Bri, for leaving him in that state of mind; or himself, for choosing the easiest way off _his_ interchange.

 **  
_T-off_   
**

“You don’t need to search a way to ask me about it.” Mia sighed in the handset. “No, I haven’t seen him. I didn’t ask about him.” She waited for the reaction in vain and sighed again. “Okay. Now, if you _want_ me to, you have to ask.”

Dom kept his mouth shut. He didn’t know why it was such a big deal for him to simply ask. It was just…

He asked her if she had any problems with money

He didn’t know what possessed him to blurt out a few minutes later, “I don’t hate him.”  
Now it was Mia’s time to keep her mouth shut.

“I…” He cleared his throat and began again. “I had things to think out all these months. It’s funny to find out all of a sudden that my real life wasn’t these ten seconds between start and finish as I’ve thought but all that was around it.”

Dom put the empty beer bottle on the step and watched car lights flaring upon its side for awhile. “I miss the flaunting before the races, every little thing, even idle talk on our parties. I want to…” He slid down the wall as if this attempt to express himself wore him out.

“I want to talk with Bri about it. He seemed to understand me even when I couldn’t…” Dom hesitated once more. “I’ve lost myself somewhere along the road.”

“And what do you want from me?”

Dominic stretched his hearing trying to catch the last traces of Brian’s voice before answering. He wasn’t surprised or angry that Mia had never told him that Brian was so close. On the other side of the phone line. He knew somehow that all he had to do was to ask.

And he hadn’t been ready before.

“Find me, please. For I can’t trust anybody else.”

He watched heavy road-building machinery ironing t-off to the new shopping center waiting for Brian’s answer. It doesn’t matter now who he was and who his interlocutor was. He paved a new road to himself with this conversation and finally found the missing part. It took him some time from the first _turn_ to the last one but it was worth it.  
Dom turned his back to the last lights of the outgoing day and smiled to the sound of Brian’s voice.

“Hi…”


End file.
